Guilt
by Celiyan
Summary: Jaden woke up in a dark room, noticing the orange eyes staring at him. Not noticing that the boy who was in the same room as him, was the supreme king's lover, and he would do anything to bring his lover back. Even if it meant trouble for Jaden. JehuxHaou, one-sided JehuxJaden, JadenxJesse WARNING: Yaoi, Character Death, rape.
1. Come out

Talking goes like this: "Talking"

Flashback is like this: **Talking**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX.**

**Warnings in the summary.**

* * *

"_**Its all my fault.."**_

_**.. **_

"_**I should have done something when I could.."**_

_**..**_

"_**I ruined it all for everyone.."**_

**-Guilt.-**

**Jaden's P.O.V.**

I woke up, slightly opening my eyes as I scanned the dark room I was in. It took a while before my eyes where used to the darkness. didn't exactly know what happened, but I did know I wasn't home anymore. Something cold kept my hands behind my back, I started to struggle a bit, hearing the chains clinging to each other. I looked up only to see a dark haired bluenette sitting in front of me with a wide smirk. "You finally woke up." he spoke to me, shadows covering his face. I could see his orange eyes staring at me, but I couldn't puzzle out who he was. I searched for courage to talk back, but what should I say to him? Asking why I was here, and why.. or at least who he was. The boy stood up as he walked over to me, he lifted my chin with his finger in order to let me look at him. "Quiet a lot, aren't we?" he chuckled as his smirk grew wider. I kept silent, still figuring out what to say to him. "Why won't you talk to me, Jaden?" he asked me, I froze. How did he know my name, who was he?

**Jehu's P.O.V.**

I smirked at the chained boy. I could see the fear in his eyes, it enjoyed me. But I hated the fact he didn't talk to me. Maybe I should help him a bit? "Jaden, talk to me." I said as I leaned forward, a few inches away from his face. I saw the brunette back off, and placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him on his place. "Jaden, talk to me!" I ordered him, tightening my grip on his shoulder. "W-where am I.." I heard him saying quietly. So he didn't lost his tongue after all, that would've been a pity. I grinned. "You're in my castle, Jaden." The boy looked up to me. "Why am I here?" he asked me. "Simple, I brought you and your friends here because I need them." Yes, I captured his friends. Was I going to hurt them? No, not for now. Am I asking myself questions in my mind which I answer by myself? Certainly, yes. "Why did you brought them here, are they okay?" he asked me concerned. I couldn't help but laugh at the boy. "Yes, their fine." I smirked. "But you aren't as soon as I'm finished with you." I saw the brunette yelping in response, I grinned. He was lucky that I had a busy schedule today, or else I would've had a bit fun while trying to get _**him**_out.

I stood up as I looked once more into his chocolate brown eyes filled with fear. I could admit I really liked how the brunette was shivering, but I'd rather want to see _**him **_shivering in front of me, chained up. And that was exactly my plan, bringing _**him**_ back, no matter what it costs.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Jehu left with a wide smirk on his face, knowing it wouldn't take long to bring _**him **_back, and maybe he could have some fun with the little brunette though. He snapped from his thoughts as he heard Jaden sobbing, his smirk grew even wider. "This is going to be a lot of fun."

While Jaden was left behind, and Jehu returned to his throne room, Jaden's friends woke up in the dungeons of the castle. Jim was the first one who opened is eyes. "Mates, everything alright?" he asked as he looked at his friends, their hands chained up behind their back. "Does it seems like we are alright?" Chazz snapped, tugging at the chains in order to get up. The others woke up as well, first Syrus, then Alexis, Hassleberry, Zane and Atticus. "Where are we?" Alexis said as she looked around her. "In some kind off dungeons I think.. I don't like it here." Syrus shivered. "Spare us your sobbing slacker." Chazz hissed. "I don't want to interrupt you lovebirds, but where is Jaden?" Atticus said as he looked around him. "I have no idea.." Syrus looked down. "I hope he's alright."

**Jehu's P.O.V.**

I laid down on my bed as I kept thinking about _**him**_, It has been so long since I saw _**him**_..

"_**Haou, wait up!" I yelled as I ran after the young dark haired brunette. "No, you just have to run faster!" he yelled back at me, I stopped and smiled. "I wont run after you Haou, I know you'll come back."**_

I placed my hand on my forehead. Those memory's.. I miss them so much.

"_**You finally caught me!" Haou yelped as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Yes, and I won't let you go!" I grinned. "Not fair.. you used your guards so I was trapped!" Haou pouted. "Well, I caught you so I win." I smirked, nuzzling my head in his neck. "Cheater." Haou growled. "Why thank you!" my smirk grew wider as I picked him up bridal style. "Hey, put me down!" the young brunette yelled, starting to kick in the air. I simply smiled at the boy, my lover.**_

"Haou.." I sighed. Almost ten years passed since I saw _**him**_. After I finally found him, he was fused with Jaden's soul for some reason. But how, was it Yubel's doing? I closed my eyes.

"_**Hey Haou?" I asked him playfully. "Yes?" he answered. "You wont leave my side, right?" I looked at him as he lowered his head. "Jehu, you know I cant stay with you. I have to stay with Yubel." That's right, Yubel claimed Haou as her own possession, so he had to go with her. I just didn't understand why he was doing what she told him to do. "But Haou, don't you love me?" I said teasingly, trying to convince Haou to stay with me. "You know I don't feel such a emotion as love." I broke, well.. my heart did. I loved Haou since the first day we met, which was also the first day I saw Yubel. **_

_**The first day.. the day that Yubel and Haou came into my parents castle. Haou was shy, and always hid behind Yubel. Yubel was the opposite of Haou, she wasn't shy at all. Instead of hiding, she introduced herself as Haou's girlfriend which was barely possible because Haou was much younger then Yubel. After some explanation, she told me that she and Haou where together since the day he was born, and that she would never leave his side. Which she really never did.**_

_**I sighed, trying to forget that memory. "Haou, I know you can feel emotion, but your afraid to show it." no response. "Come on Haou, show me you can feel something." no response. I gritted my teeth and grabbed his hand. "Haou, even when you wont show me, I know you love me."**_

He really did love me, but still, he didn't had the chance to confess to me. Not after what happened when our parents died.

"_**Jehu! Haou!" One of my maids yelled, grabbing our hands as she ran away with us. "Whats going on?" Haou asked, trying to look back. "I'm sorry Haou.. Your parents.." the maid started to cry, then looked over to me. "Jehu.." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. I just knew it, our parents died. Since that day, Haou was completely emotionless. He never smiled, never cried, never showed fear or anger. Just two yellow blank eyes who stared at, how it looked like, nothing. **_

But it doesn't matter anymore, because I finally found _**him**_. Now I just have to wait until Jaden is broken, so I can free _**him**_. I smirked, standing up. "Yes Jaden.. your going to break."

**Jaden's P.O.V.**

My eyes shot open as I heard footsteps coming closer, could it be that guy? I looked up as the door opened, and yes, he stood there with that awful smirk on his face. He walked over to me, kneeling down so he was on eye level with me. He stroke my cheek with his left hand as his face came closer to mine. "You know Jaden, you have something I want.. and if I wont get it, I'll take you instead." Jehu smirked, he know this would piss the second soul within Jaden. "W-what are you talking about?" I asked him, moving my head away from him. He didn't respond, why? I wanted to ask it again but felt his lip crushing on mines. He licked the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance which he didn't get. I heard him growl and yelped as he moved his hand over my chest. He took his chance and slid his tongue inside my mouth. He explored every corner of my mouth with his tongue, stopping as both our tongues met. I tried to pull back, but felt a hand behind my head holding me into the kiss. He finally pulled back for air, licking the saliva from my lips as he smirked. "You taste the same." he said. I didn't know what he was talking about, so I let it slip. "Why did you kiss me!" I yelled at him. His orange eyes narrowed at me, he lifted my chin with his finger again. "I thought it would bring _**him**_ up but I guess I need to do more then this." Him? Who was he talking about? I opened my mouth in protest as he slipped his hand into my trousers, grabbing my member as he stroked it. "Ah!" I softly moaned, I could slap myself for letting him hear it. I saw his eyes narrowing more. "Why wont you come out!" he growled, as he started to stroke me faster. Just who was he talking about?

**Jehu's P.O.V.**

That bastard just won't come out! Is he playing with me?! I growled, squeezing Jaden's member as I heard his moans. Well, it wasn't a bad view from here.. Jaden looked exactly like _**him**_, but Jaden had emotions, which _**he**_ hadn't. "Come out." I growled again, looking at the chocolate brown eyes. Jaden kept staring at me, of course he didn't know who I meant, and I think it was better for him not to know the second soul inside him. I heard the small moans coming from Jaden's mouth, I liked the sound.. but I'd rather see _**him **_moaning for me. "Still not coming out?" I said, moving my mouth towards the member as I licked the top, stopping as I felt the other sliding his member further inside my mouth. "Its about time, Haou." I smirked, looking up to the emotionless yellow eyes.

**Haou's P.O.V.**

"Shut it, and unlock these chains" I said, narrowing my eyes as I looked at Jehu, my so called 'lover'. Jehu chuckled, and moved away from Jaden'- ... my member. He took out a key from his pocket and held if in front of my face. "If you want me to unlock the chains, then you'll have to do something for me in return." Of course, that's the only think Jehu could think about. Jehu hadn't change in the years I didn't saw him. No, he stayed the person who always acted childish and playfully, a man who seduces everyone he sees. "Fine." I growled as the chains began to hurt my wrists. Jehu stood up and unlocked the chains, carrying me bridal style to his bedroom. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

This is my first self-written-without-any-help chapter.

I'll continue the story if you guys want me to, other wise I'll delete the story.


	2. Truth revealed

Sorry for the late update.. writers-block was killing me.

In this chapter is a bit more Lemon, not much.

Also, I received some comments from persons, I would like to thank all of you.

I hope you can read the story well, and I'll try not to switch from P.O.V. to P.O.V. as I heard some people don't like reading it that way.

Disclaimer in the first chapter, I won't repeat it in every chapter because its annoying. (Even though I did it in another fanfiction I did together with a friend on mine. It was kind of useless, because I already said the disclaimer in the first chapter)

Last thing: I also received a review with some mean things about the first chapter, I would like to say this: I know Jaden and Haou are the same, and I know Jehu is actually Jesse who is possesed by Yubel. But this is my FANFICTION. I wrote Haou and Jehu both with a own body, to make it clear. If you really want to say something about it, then please private-message me and don't review it because I already know it.

Have fun reading the new chapter! (Starting with normal P.O.V. )

* * *

Jaden softly groaned as he woke up, right next to his kidnapper. He tried to sit up, only to notice a arm wrapped around his waist. The dark haired bluenette slept peacefully, a small smile on his face as he possibly dreamed about his lover he finally found again, the supreme king. Jaden's heart began beating fast as he noticed they where both undressed, he tried to remember what happened yesterday.

_**I opened my mouth in protest as he slipped his hand into my trousers, grabbing my member as he stroked it. "Ah!" I softly moaned, I could slap myself for letting him hear it. I saw his eyes narrowing more. "Why wont you come out!" he growled, as he started to stroke me faster. Just who was he talking about?**_

Jaden gasped as he remembered it, but why doesn't he remember what happened after that? It seemed all so unclear. Jaden's eyes widened as he noticed that the boy woke up which had a slight smirk on his face. "Good morning." he said as he stretched his arms and sat up. The smirk was soon replaced with a frown as Jehu didn't saw the yellow eyes anymore.

**Jehu's P.O.V.**

Seems like my lover took a rest.. fine, then I'll just have some fun with Jaden. I wrapped my arms around Jaden's waist to pull him closer, I heard him gasping in protest. "Jaden, I want you, since I can't get _**him.**_" I said seductive. A part of it was actually true; I couldn't get _**him**_ as long _**he**_ didn't had his own body. And since his soul was fused with Jaden's, they had to share the same body. I heard Jaden gasping again, and felt him struggling to get out of my grip. I smirked and tightened my grip as I ran my free hand over his chest. I heard a soft moan, and knew I found a sensitive spot, so I touched it again. Another moan was heard from the brunette next to me, I wanted to hear more. I didn't care it wasn't _**him**_, I just had to release my desires. Even if it was on someone with the same body as _**him**_. I flipped the boy on his back and climbed on top, leaning closer to his face as I pinned his hands above his head, leaving him completely vulnerable under me. I looked into the chocolate brown eyes as I leaned closer, our lips almost touching. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him as I pressed my lips against his. I licked his bottom lip as I asked permission, which I knew I wouldn't get. And indeed, he pulled back. "Playing hard to get?" I growled, moving one hand down to his member and started stroking it. I knew he liked it, but wouldn't admit it. Jaden kept quiet, I didn't know why, but I didn't care about it either. I started to pump his member as I heard him moaning. I stopped my movements when I knew he would release soon. Jaden looked questionable at me as I stood up and walked over to the nightstand next to the bed, grabbing a shiny little object from the drawer and climbed back on top of him. "If you won't kiss me back, I'll just force you to do it." I said with a sadistic smirk on my face. I licked his neck as I started to stroke his member again, sliding the object over his member to prevent him from cumming. I saw Jaden wincing as he couldn't release. "I'll let you release if you kiss me back." I said, crushing my lips on his again as I waited for him to open his mouth, which he finally did. I explored his mouth roughly before our tongues met. We fought for dominance, and I won. I pulled back as I removed the ring from his member and started stroking it again. Soon after I slid my hand up and down a few times, he released.

**Jaden's P.O.V.**

That bastard made me kiss him, but why? And who is the person he talked about? I sighed in relief as he finally moved away from me, handing me over some clothes. "I'm done." he said as he dressed himself up and left me behind in the room. I watched as he closed the door, not locking it as he was trying to tell me to follow him. I dressed myself up and opened the door, following him to a room what looked like to be a diner room. "Sit." he commanded me. I looked around, it wasn't as dark as in the bedroom. I sat down on a wooden chair and looked up at Jehu who stood up and placed a tray in front of me. "Eat." he said before walking back to his own chair. I looked down at the food, it didn't look bad so I took a bite. I was surprised that it actually tasted good so I ate more.

**Jehu's P.O.V.**

I looked at the eating boy, discussing with myself if I should tell the brunette about _**him**_, or not. If I told him, he would be scared as hell, but if I didn't, it would take a long while to see _**him**_ again. I made my choice. "Jaden, there is something you need to know." I sighed. The boy looked up to me. "What is it?" he asked me as he kept eating. "I know you noticed me yelling for someone." I said as I poked my food with my fork. "The one I was yelling for, lives in your soul, your body." The boys eyes widened in fear and dropped his fork, I knew he would be scared but I had no choice. Besides of that, I didn't really care about him being scared, I was afraid he would try to run away. Which also surprised me that he didn't try it since he was here, maybe because I had his friends? "I want him back Jaden, and only you can help me."

It went quiet for a while, he probably didn't know how to respond to this. Its not a daily thing to tell someone, so I couldn't blame him for not responding. Also, I didn't know how to respond as well. I mean, my lover trapped in someone else's body, how should I know how that happened? I looked up, the boy seemed to be calmed down, but was still shaking slightly. He slowly stopped shaking and looked up, his eyes locking with mine. "How can I help you.." he asked me, I was a bit surprised at his answer. Even though, I didn't really know what to do to get _**him**_ back, I didn't even know I would come this far by Jaden saying he would help me. I thought for a moment, there had to be a way to get_** him**_ back. "If I'm able to separate his soul from yours, he should regain his old body and live his old life again." I finally answered, still figuring out if that could really help. But then; how will I be able to separate _**his**_ soul from Jaden's? Jaden nodded softly, I could see in his eyes that he wanted to help, even after what I did to him. But why would he do that? I mean, I captured him and his friends and I touched him when he didn't want me to. "If you are able to separate him from my soul, and he does get his own body back, will you let me and my friends go?" he asked me. I nodded softly, still wondering why he was helping me. Sure, I could do whatever I wanted to do with his friends, that was a reason for him to help me, but something just tells me it isn't about them.

**Jaden's P.O.V.**

I looked up at Jehu as he nodded. I knew things where going to change from now on since I said I would help. Why I would help him? He would never understand the things I got through in my life. I sighed, looking down at the plate as Jehu stayed silent again. Just then, memories flashed through my mind of a certain bluenette..

"_**One.. two.. three.." I counted as I covered my eyes with my hands. I heard him running away, the sound of the footsteps got lower each step he set. "Four.. five.. six.." I peeked through my fingers as I didn't hear him anymore. "Seven.. eight.. nine.." I continued, looking around me. He really was a good hider, that's for sure. "Ten!" I said, walking through the gardens, looking for him. The minutes past by and I still couldn't find him, where was he? "Jesse, you can come out now, you win." I said sadly as I stopped walking, still looking for the bluenette. But I didn't hear the breathing behind me as someone sneaked up on me and hugged me from behind. "Gotcha" the bluenette smiled, planting a kiss on my cheek. I blushed slightly, turning around to see him. "Jesse!" I smiled, hugging him as it was like I didn't saw him for years. "Jaden, I need air you know.." the bluenette smiled nervously. I loosened my grip on him. "I'm sorry, I was afraid you left me." I said, looking down. It wasn't the first time Jesse left my side, he did it before, on the moment I needed him the most. "I won't leave you Jaden again, I promised you that." He said, patting my hair and hugging me close. I couldn't help but smile as I felt his warmth, the warmth of my Jesse, my boyfriend.**_

I smiled softly at the memory, the moment when me and Jesse could just do what we wanted to do without thinking about what might happen after it. Without thinking what was about to come, that would change our lives for forever.

"_**Jaden!" Jesse yelled at the top of his longs, his hands reaching for me as my hands did the same. Our parents grabbed our arms, dragging us away from each other as we kept calling for the others name. Not that it helped much, because we where soon separated from each other. We both didn't know why, nor that we would be able to see each other ever again.**_

_**My parents brought me to a small town, there weren't children like me, only adults who always stayed inside for some reason. According to my parents, there where bad persons outside, persons you didn't want to meet. I didn't know what they meant with 'bad persons' neither did I know that Jesse was taken to one of those persons, to become one of them.**_

My smile faded, I slowly looked up at Jehu. I saw the look in Jehu's eyes, they showed pain. Pain as in missing his lover, even though he was thinking about other things. He had the same look in his eyes like me when I found out that Jesse had become one of the 'bad persons' who I knew know as killers, kidnappers and thieves. I was sure Jesse would've never accepted to be one of them, but it looked like they somehow convinced him. Otherwise, it was years ago when it happened, I had to stop thinking of it. I snapped from my thoughts as Jehu stared back at me, but I didn't care. Jehu would never understand the pain I felt back then, and still.

* * *

Review for more! :)


	3. Any solutions?

Soooo.. I desided to update a new chapter because I really wanted too~

In this chapter you'll get to know Jaden and Jehu a little bit better.

* * *

Some hours after the two boys ate, Jehu brought him back to his room, this time only locking the room and not chaining him up. He slid the key into his pocket and walked through the hallways to his own room, opening the door and walking in. On the left of him was a large bed with a black blanket, and two small pillows. On his right was a bookshelf with different kind of books; Manipulation books, magic books, spell books and books that normal people shouldn't suppose to have. He pulled a black book with a golden edge out of the shelf and sat down on his bed. 'Mystical solutions' was the title. 'Cliche' Jehu thought, opening the book as he looked inside of it. Through the pages he read things as: Making love potions to get the love you always wanted, faking your dead, changing into someone and more. He didn't care about those subjects, he was looking for a solution for his own problem, which he couldn't find. Jehu growled softly, tossing the book on the ground as it felt open on a page he didn't read yet. He stood up and grabbed the book, looking at what was written in the page.

"_A wish."_

_'There is a way to fulfill one wish. A wish without any rules. Bringing your dearest back to live, having a great fortune, becoming ruler of the world, anything you can imagine. _

_What you have to do sounds simpler than it is though. You have to find all of the eight magic crystals, sacrificing one life each crystal to give it power and melt the crystals together to creature the 'Sapphire Magic Crystal' once you've done it, you have to make the crystal 'pure' by sacrificing a part of a pure soul.'_

Jehu's eyes widened at the written text. There was a way to get _**him**_ back, and the only thing he had to do was sacrificing eight lives and a part of a pure soul. He looked back down at the book, noticing more on the next page.

_'A pure soul: A person who had never done anything bad in this life form, or his past lives._

_Before you can start the whole ritual, you have to find the crystals first. Five of the crystal's hiding places are already found, the other three are still unrevealed._

_The eight crystals you have to find: The Honest Crystal, the Repentance Crystal, the Grief Crystal, the Glee Crystal, the Worship crystal, the Denial Crystal, the Hope Crystal and at last the Forgiveness Crystal. Once those crystals are found, and they regain their powers by sacrificing the eight lifes and the part of the pure soul, and get melted together until the 'Sapphire Magic Crystal' is formed, they'll grand you one wish.'_

Jehu laid the book next to him. "Eight lives.. and a pure soul." actually, he already knew a pure soul, but could he really give that crystal a part of the soul only to get _**him**_ back? He thought for a moment, and sighed. "I'll first look for the crystals, then I'll look who the sacrifices are going to be." he stood up, placing the book back into the book shelf, and walked outside.

As Jehu was walking through the dark hallways, he kept thinking about the two pages he just read. He knew for sure that there was a person that could tell him more about the crystals and their hiding places, but he had to find out who this person was. From the eight persons he captured, he already knew they didn't know anything about the crystals. He even checked their history, and what their jobs are now. Syrus Truesdale, a talented black-smith. Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton and Fubuki Rhodes, three well trained knights. Alexis Rhodes, the little sister of Fubuki Rhodes keeps house-hold and Jim 'crocodile' cook, a adventurer who traveled around the world his entire life with his crocodile Karin, and believe me if I tell you it was hard to separate the crocodile from him. And the last one, Jaden Yuki. Besides of the things Jehu already knew about the boy, like that _**he**_ lived inside of his soul, his history was hard to find out. But day after day studying about him, Jehu finally found some information.

When Jaden was eight years old, he lived together with his family the Yuki's and their dear friends the Anderson's. One of the Anderson's was Jesse Anderson, Jaden's best friend and later on lover, but they got separated when they where both twelve years old. The reason: They where in danger, well, Jaden was. The 'bad persons' they ran away from where not only thieves and murderers like Jaden thought, no, they where _soul hunters _pure soul hunters to be exactly, which Jaden was. After Jaden and Jesse got separated, Jaden and his family lived together in a small town called 'Raehm'. Jaden's parents hoped they wouldn't find Jaden there, which they luckily didn't.

This was what Jehu could find about Jaden, the rest was or unwritten, or never been find out by anyone. Because after they heard Jaden and his family moved away to Raehm, they never heard of the family ever again. It was also something that Jehu surprised, because if nobody ever heard of the family, then why did he find Jaden so easily? Well, it didn't matter anyways, because he already found him. The thing that matters now was finding the crystals and melting them together to create the 'Sapphire magic Crystal' and separate _**his**_ soul from Jaden's.

**Jehu's P.O.V.**

It took a while before I made my way out of the castle to the old town Pholear. I had to find a certain old man, which I knew was the wisest man of town, he would probably know something about the whole crystal thing. It wasn't hard to find the man's house, it would only take a while to talk to him. He was always busy with potions and spells, that he barely had time for visitors. Though, I would only have to tell them my name and position, and he would have made some time immediately for me, but I thought it was better not to tell them. Instead of giving my real name, I called myself Yohan Anderson when I'm out of the castle. A part of it was actually true, my last name was really Anderson. Which surprised me when I found out Jaden's childhood friend was Jesse Anderson, even though were not related.

Finally the man came out of his room, which was a good thing because I got impatient, and you don't want to know how I am if I lose my patience. "Sartorius, I have some questions." I asked him as I walked over to him. "Well my friend, what are the questions you have?" he replied. I was lucky he still haven't figured out who I was, or else he wouldn't have helped me. "I need to know more about the eight Crystals, and where I can find them. I have to create the 'Sapphire magic Crystal', and I can only succeed if I got more information, so what do you know?" The mans eyes widened slightly, he was probably thinking why I needed the crystals, but I knew he wasn't going to ask why, he knew it wasn't his business. "Very well, I shall tell you what I know about them." He said, walking back to his room as I followed him. The room was dark, there where a lot of bookshelves with different kind of books I never saw before. In the middle of the room stood a little table and two chairs. We both sat down and stared at each other before he began to speak. "You already know the eight crystals." he began. "Yes, the Honest Crystal, the Repentance Crystal, the Grief Crystal, the Glee Crystal, the Worship crystal, the Denial Crystal, the Hope Crystal and the Forgiveness Crystal." I replied. It was hard to remember all of those names, but it was better to not forget them if I needed to find them. "I see you remembered the names, which means their important to you." I nodded, of course they where important to me. "As you might know, five of the hiding places are already revealed. Those places are the Thorytic cave, the Olireah cavern, the Mygac mountain, the Lyranthic Ocean and the Hycilah woods." Those places.. how could I ever find them if I never heard of them before? "I see, those places are spread around the world if I'm right. I would like to know if you have a map that shows those places." I said, knowing well enough that Sartorius has a map. "Well indeed I have, but what would you trade for it?" Of course, I could have seen that coming. "What do you have in mind." I asked him, already knowing what he wishes for. "I want to know your real name, _Yohan Anderson._" So, if he wants my name in trade for the map, then he'll get my name. "_**Jehu Anderson.**__"_

My name has been spoken for the first time outside the castle, I didn't know what would happen now he knew it, but I also didn't care. I received the map and I could start my search for the crystals, but first I had to make sure Jaden and the rest of his so called friends wouldn't try to escape. There was a reason why I didn't tell them my name, this was because if I told them my name, they would know I was the son of the man who once ruled this kingdom, and destroyed it everyday more and more. I took over the throne as soon as he died, but because of the things of my father did, the people of the kingdom hated me. Actually, I wasn't even planning on destroying everything, I wanted to build it up and give the people their old lives back. But because of the lack of trust, they didn't let me and build it up on their own. But that was then, the people already forgot a lot about it and I could would outside the castle without being recognized as the _awful _king Jehu Anderson like how they called me. No, instead of the king, I was being recognized as Yohan Anderson, a man who had the same past as them; dead family, broken dreams and homeless. But now Sartorius knew my name, I only had to wait for what would happen next. He could tell the whole kingdom I was Jehu, so I would never leave my castle again. He could blackmail me, or he could keep it a secret between the two of us. I didn't care much about it, because I only came outside the castle if I needed something, in this case, information about the crystals. Which I got now.

I walked back to the castle, using my normal route. The route led through a forest where the sun never shone, for me; the perfect way to get to the castle unseen. Once I reached the castle, I got in and went back to my room. It was the same as when I left. I sat down on my bed and studied the map. "Thorytic cave.." I laid my finger on the place. It would take a few days traveling to reach the place, but it was the only one close to Pholear. The only think I had to do now, was thinking of a plan how to keep Jaden and his friends here.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review for more~

Thanks DarkAnimeWink for being my beta reader!~


	4. Memory's

This chapter is most likely FULL of memory's. You'll get to know almost Jaden's life, and also more about the soul hunters and the Pure soul.

Also, in this chapter is:

_**"Talking"**_A memory.

_"Talking" _A dream.

"Talking" Normal talking.

* * *

**Jaden's P.O.V.**

It has been quit a while since I was locked up in my room again. To my surprise, I wasn't being chained up, did that mean he trusted me when I said I would help him? Otherwise, I couldn't escape, because there was no way out except for the window, and the window was no option because I couldn't survive a jump from this high. The only thing I could do was helping him getting this boy he talked about back, and hoping he would let me and my friends go after it. However, my friends weren't the only reason I wanted to help him, no, I knew how he felt and I felt the same way when I got separated from Jesse, that's why I wanted to help him.

"_**Mom, why did we move to this town?" I asked my mother. I was confused after what happened. First we lived happily together with the Anderson's, and after that my parents said we have to move away and then they separated me and Jesse. My mother looked down at me, her eyes filled with worry, I didn't know why. "Jaden, we moved away because it was to dangerous out there. And its still dangerous, that's why we have to stay inside. I know you miss your friend, but we cant do anything about it." well, that wasn't actually what I wanted to hear. "But mom, what is the danger outside which I cant know about?" I already knew the answer I would get. "The danger outside is something your young mind doesn't have to worry about. Your father and I wont let the danger get near to you." I didn't knew what she meant, I mean, how could danger get near to someone? Wasn't she talking about persons? "What does the dangerousness want from us?" I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. "Jaden, they want you. That's why we left, and that's why we have to protect you." Okay, that was something I didn't expect.**_

I let out a deep sigh at this memory, I tried to forget it, but its stuck in my head. Ever since I heard that the reason we where in danger was because of me, I wanted to know more. I wanted to know why they where after me, and what I could do to keep the others save instead of them protecting me. But I found out soon after I heard my mother and father talking about the situation when they thought I was asleep. I heard everything clear enough, and I could remember it as it had happened yesterday.

"_**Dear, the soul hunters keep coming, I don't know how long we can protect Jaden." I heard my mother saying. Soul hunters? I never heard of them. "We just have to do whatever we can. When Jaden is old enough, he can protect himself, but until he can protect himself, we have to do it." my father replied. So the soul hunters where the dangerousness mother always told me about. "I just don't get it, why cant Jaden just be a normal boy like anyone else? Why does he has to be a pure soul?" wait, a pure soul? What is that? "You know we cant change anything about it. Jaden is a pure soul, and they are after him." my father sighed. **_

I was a pure soul, that was the reason they, the soul hunters, where after me. What a soul hunter was, took me a long time to find out. As many people told me, soul hunters where 'bad persons' who captured people with pure souls, and ripped it out of them, leaving the body completely lifeless. The reason they wanted pure souls, was because they where powerful. After they rip a pure soul out of someone, the power becomes part of them. A pure soul, someone who hasn't done anything bad in their lives, and previous lives, where also very rare, this was a reason me and my family always had to move out of the town, and stay inside when we could. Luckily the soul hunters stopped searching for me as they thought I was already gone, I took that chance and moved to Raehm, where I lived peacefully without the soul hunters after me.

_**I looked around, there where houses everywhere, little children where playing tag, the women where doing the house-hold, and some of the men came back from their job and greeted their wives. I searched for a place to sleep, but soon met a small bluenette who asked me who I was, because he never saw me before. "My name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki." I smiled. "Well hello Jaden, it seems like your not from this town." the smaller smiled back. He looked like a nice guy, maybe we could become friends someday. "I moved from town to town with my parents, but because of some circumstances, I left them and went to search for a place for my own." the bluenette looked up at me, probably wondering why I would leave my parents. "If you have no place to sleep, you could sleep a while in my house if you'd like." my eyes widened, I just met him, why would he offer me a place to sleep? I actually didn't know if I had to except, but I did it anyways because I still needed a place to sleep. The boy was happy I agreed, and told me about the town. He also told me his name, which was Syrus Truesdale, and told me about his brother Zane. How his brother had become a trained knight, and he a talented black-smith like how his friends called him. Then he introduced me to some of his friends. Alexis and Fubuki Rhodes, brother and sister. Alexis was a house-holder and Fubuki was a knight. Then Jim 'crocodile' cook and Karin his crocodile, he was a person who traveled through the world. And the last one was Chazz Princeton, also a knight. At first sight you wouldn't think of him as a nice guy, but the longer you knew him, the nicer he got. Well, on his way then.**_

I smiled, finally a memory that wasn't that bad at all. No, this memory was actually one of the less memory's I didn't want to forget, like when I met Jesse.

"_**Come on Sweety, lets make some friends." my mother smiled, holding my hand as we walked through the small village. "But mom, you know I don't like meeting new people.." I said, looking down. Ever since the day I went outside my house, boys of my age teased me. They said I looked like a girl, and that I wasn't 'manly' enough to play with them. "Jaden, you'll find some friends for sure." she kept trying, I just wished I could stay at home, paying with dad or something like that. After a while we stopped for a, what it looked like, jewelry shop. Inside was a little boy around my age with blue tail hair and a lovely smile on his face. I tugged my mothers sleeve. "Mom, who is that boy?" I asked her as I pointed at the boy inside. "That's Jesse Anderson Sweety, the son of daddy's friend."**_

"Jesse Anderson.." I found myself saying, closing my eyes. I missed him, a lot. Right after my mother told me Jesse was the son of my father's friend, I wanted to meet him. Which I did the same day after I saw him.

"_**Hi! My name is Jesse Anderson!" the bluenette smiled, taking my hand and shaking it. I felt myself blushing, and quickly looked away. "My name is Jaden Yuki." I managed to say. "Lets be friends, Jaden!" the bluenette said, smiling more widely then before. I didn't know why, but this boy made me feel happy.**_

_**After some months, me and Jesse became good friends. In my thoughts I saw Jesse more then only a friend, but if I told him that, it would maybe damage out friendship. Day after day I went to Jesse, or he came to my house to play. Sometimes tag, sometimes hide and seek or just laying down in the grass and staring at the clouds. It was then when I realized the little feelings I had for him, became stronger the more time I spent with him. I always kept those feelings secret for Jesse, because I wasn't sure he would feel the same about me, but also because my mom always said I was too young to understand real love. But the more I was with Jesse, the more I saw his smile, the more I knew I loved him. **_

Yes, I loved him. I loved him with all my heart, and I still do. Luckily I had a chance to tell Jesse about my feelings, and that was the way we became more then only friends.

"_**Jesse, can I speak with you for a moment? Its kinda.. important." I said, blushing slightly. "Yes of course, what did you want to tell me?" the bluenette said, looking up to me. We where now both outside, sitting on the grass and staring at each other. "Okay, first promise me you wont laugh and take it serious." he nodded. "Well, ever since I met you, I felt strange. Every time I got near to you, I felt all warm inside. It took a while for me to understand why I felt this way, but then I knew it. I felt this way, because I love you." I waited for a answer, and saw the bluenette's cheeks turning red, but then he smiled and looked up. "Jaden, I'm glad you feel the same." my eyes widened, feel the same? Did that mean that..? "Yes Jaden, I felt the same about you but never got the courage to tell you. I'm so happy that I know you love me to, does this mean we are more then friends now?" I felt myself turning red and nodded slowly, not knowing how to respond. I couldn't believe It actually happened, me and Jesse where lovers now!**_

I smiled once again, but it soon faded as I remembered we got separated a few years after we got together. Sure, it happened when we where both kids, but that didn't meant my love for him wasn't real. How much I tried, the awful memory of me being dragged away from Jesse didn't go away. It kept sticking to me like a bug to a light. I shook my head, trying to think of something else. But that was the problem, I could only think of Jesse, and when I thought of Jesse, that awful memory came back! Maybe it was just the best for me to lay down and rest, so that's what I did. I closed my eyes, and within a few minutes everything went black and I fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes, looking around. It was dark, maybe there was someone though. "Hello?" no respond. "Is anyone here?" again, no respond. I stood up, walking forwards to, how you could call it, nothing. I kept walking until I stopped. A boy around my age, which looked exactly like me, stood for me. "Who are you?" I asked after I found my voice again. He looked up, I saw yellow eyes staring back at me. "I'm the one who is stuck in your soul. I'm the one who tried everything to escape from this place. I'm the one who is fused with your soul.. __**I'm Haou**__." I froze._

* * *

Had fun reading? Did you like the cliffhanger I gave you? (Probably not, I hate cliffhangers too ;u; )

Review Review Review my duckies!


	5. Authors Note

I've been busy with school lately, so I didn't have much time for writing new chapters.. Since I have 8 Followers waiting for a new chapter, I'll make a deal. If I get 15 reviews ( in total ) I promise I'll write a new chapter this week. ;v;

School really has been bugging me, and then some situations at home. But that's not important.

When Guilt reaches 15 reviews, I'll post a new chapter. Until then!

Sorry for the people who are still hoping for a new chapter.. I'm really trying to make some time to write.


	6. Run Away

Being the o so nice kid I am.. I decided to make time for a small chapter. 1000 words instead of 2000.. Im sorry, but at least it's something, right? I felt horrible with leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. So here it is.

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open, looking at his surroundings. Everything seemed normal, he was glad they didn't find him yet. The boy stood up, brushing the dust of his clothes as he looked around. He still was in the dark alley he had been hiding in. His head shot up as he heard cracking sounds, he turned around, but seeing nothing. He sighed in relieve. It was probably a cat or something, which appeared mostly in the evenings and mornings.

So, there he was. Running away from them and hiding behind trash in alleys, not exactly what he wanted. But did he had a choice? No, not really. Because since they found out **he **was still alive, he knew what was going to happen. How long had it taken for them to find out the boy was still alive? Eight years? Or more? He didn't even know anymore. What day it was, what month, year, century.. you name it, he didn't know.

Sighing, the green eyed boy stroke his soft blue hair out of his face. It felt wet and sticky, but he was quite used to it. Being a _**soulhunter **_didn't meant being clean.

Again, he sighed.

How long had it been since he ran away from the other hunters? When they told him the brown haired Pure boy was still alive, he immediately ran away. He knew what would happen if they where going after him.. they would make him kill the brunette. Which he could never do. His heart, nor mind would allow him to.

He loved the brunette with all his heart, even after so many years. Maybe the brunette had find a new lover, perhaps even got married? Everything was possible, especially because he didn't even remember how old he was. But he shove those thoughts out of his mind, because he was happy the brunette was still alive. The hunters had given up the search on the brunette a few years ago, he felt relieved, until he heard the brunette was dead. It was just a rumor, but he couldn't help but believe the rumor. Who wouldn't? After searching an eternity without finding a trace from the boy, everyone thought he had disappeared from the earth.

But now he knew he was still alive, he felt more then happy.

_His lover was still out there, somewhere._

But even if he did find him, he couldn't be with him.

"Why does things to have to get so complicated!" The bluenette shouted in frustration, hoping nobody heard him, especially the hunters. If they would catch him now, he was sure to pay hell for running away.

"I never chose to be a soulhunter.."

"_I never did."_

"_**Jesse!"**_

Wait.. was that Jaden's voice?

"_**Jesse, don't go!"**_

"Jaden!" Jesse yelled looking around him, but sensing nothing. Was he getting crazy? Did he finally become a freak by hearing voices inside his head?

Jesse groaned in frustration, sitting back down with his back to the wall, placing a hand on his face as he rubbed his temples. Slowly, he fell asleep. Maybe it was good for him to take a little nap.

An there was that voice again.. _**"Jesse!"**_

"_**Jaden!" Jesse shouted finally back. He felt people tugging at his arms, harshly dragging him away from the brunette. "Jaden, no! Jaden!" He cried in frustration. **_

"_**Jesse!"**_

_**But it was to late. They both got dragged away by their parents, each another way. Jesse didn't know why, Jaden's and his parents had always been great friends.. so why would they drag them apart?**_

"_**Jesse, it's for your own good, boy." Jesse's father said, pitying his own son as he knew his future.**_

"_**But father.. Why couldn't I stay with Jaden.." Jesse cried, wiping the tears away which rolled down his cheeks. He had to man up, he couldn't cry in front of his father.**_

"_**Jesse, dear.. it's time to know what awaits you." Jesse's mother said, giving her man a approval nod before walking away, leaving the two together alone in the empty room.**_

"No." Jesse growled, shifting in his sleep. What was this supposed to mean? A nightmare?

He shot his eyes open, looking around. He was still on the same place as before, gladly. But what was wrong with his dream? This had happened a long time ago, that was for sure. But why did it come up right now?

Jesse groaned, thinking back from what happened after his mother left him and his father again. It wasn't quite the conversation a boy his age would want with his father. He was pushed on a chair, while his father looked worriedly at him. That was the moment his father told him.. that he was supposed to be a soulhunter.

Sure, being the young kid he was, he never knew what a soulhunter was. But he did know what a hunter was; someone who hurt others. And he definitely didn't want to hurt anyone. But sadly enough, it wasn't his choice to become a soulhunter or not, it was in his family. His father was a soulhunter, and so was his grandfather, and so on. He was meant to be a soulhunter ever since he was born. When he finally found out what he was supposed to do as a soulhunter, his childhood was ruined.

He had to **kill.**

Innocent people.

The most horrid thing Jesse could ever dream off. How was a boy being his age going to handle this? He couldn't even kill a fly if he tried. Why him, of all people, had to become a murderer?

He didn't know.. and he didn't want to know. Not anymore at least. He ran away from the hunters, after finally finding the courage to do so.

* * *

So, yes, I managed to write a small chapter. I want 8 reviews, and then I'll be posting a new chapter. ;v;


End file.
